The present invention generally relates to an electronic parts engaging apparatus to be used in cases where the electronic parts are suctioned up for engagement with a circuit basic plate, and more particularly, to an electronic parts engaging apparatus which is equipped with a suction nozzle made of a transparent material.
Conventionally, in order to engage the electronic parts with the circuit basic plate, a bonding agent is applied on the electronic parts engaging position of the circuit basic plate and also, solder for reflowing use is applied on the electrode. The electronic parts to be engaged with in a parts feeding portion are suctioned by a suction nozzle. The suctioned electronic parts are carried to the electronic parts engaging position of the circuit basic plate for the engaging operation thereof and are temporarily fixed with the bonding agent. After the engagement of all the electronic parts with respect to the circuit basic plate is completed, the circuit basic plate is inserted into the reflowing furnace to reflow the solder. The electronic parts are secured with the solder and an electronic connection is effected. When solder for reflowing use is not used, the circuit basic plate, with the electronic parts being temporarily secured thereto with the bonding agent, is dipped in a solder so as to solder-connect the electronic parts with the electrodes of the circuit basic plate.
It is to be noted that methods of temporarily securing the electronic parts are largely as follows.
(1) After the coating of the bonding agent on the basic plate, ultraviolet rays or the like are applied to improve the adherence of the bonding agent. Then, the parts are engaged to effect a temporary fixing operation.
(2) After the coating of the bonding agent on the basic plate, the electronic parts are engaged. The ultraviolet rays or the like are applied on the bonding agent so as to effect a temporary fixing operation.
Generally, the latter operation is superior in the binding force of the parts. But in the case of the former, the electronic parts do not move, and there is a problem that the parts move in the case of the latter.
Namely, there is a problem that the parts move before the application of the ultraviolet rays during a carrying operation of the basic plate, because the apparatus for applying ultraviolet rays is provided separately from the parts engaging apparatus.
As a result, the handling operation, such as the carrying operation of the basic plate, is difficult to effect, thus resulting in an inferior operation.
Furthermore, a step of engaging the electronic parts with the circuit basic plate to temporarily secure them with the bonding agent and a step of inserting the circuit basic plate into a reflowing furnace so as to actually secure the electronic parts onto the circuit basic plate are required, with a problem that the productivity is lowered.